


Inktober for Writers 2017

by Boom_Chris



Category: Marvel
Genre: Inktober, Inktober 2017, Inktober for Writers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom_Chris/pseuds/Boom_Chris
Summary: I've decided to take on the Inktober for Writers challenge this year. I'll try my best, but no promises that I'll complete every prompt. Also I'll probably do different characters and pairings for each prompt.And for anyone else who wants to try, here’s alink, or here’s a list of all the prompts:Day 1 - SearchingDay 2 - BarefootDay 3 - WarmthDay 4 - ComplimentDay 5 - FallenDay 6 - WaterDay 7 - ConfusionDay 8 - ImpasseDay 9 - StringsDay 10 - HonorDay 11 - SeasonsDay 12 - InstrumentDay 13 - FoolishDay 14 - HauntedDay 15 - IntimacyDay 16 - DefianceDay 17 - JubilantDay 18 - WaitingDay 19 - NatureDay 20 - ShelteredDay 21 - FingertipsDay 22 - LostDay 23 - WishesDay 24 - BreakableDay 25 - FriendDay 26 - RealizationDay 27 - CageDay 28 - PowerDay 29 - InvitationDay 30 - SecretDay 31 - FinalGood luck to everyone!





	1. Day 1 - Searching

Sam crossed his arms and sighed. “Are you sure he's even out there?”

“I know he is,” Steve replied while scanning the area.

Sam wasn't convinced. “How do you know? We've been searching for months and we've barely made any progress.”

Steve turned to Sam now. He was wearing sunglasses, but Sam could see the desperate look on his face.

“He has to be out there somewhere. If he went back to Hydra, they would've sent him to kill me again.”

“What if they killed him first?” Sam knew he would be heartbroken if that was the case, but he wants to be realistic with his best friend. He knew it would be torture to keep searching if Bucky was already dead.

“If you had control of a living weapon, would you kill him?” Steve asked with a bit of harshness to his voice.

Sam stared down Steve for a few seconds before looking away. He just had a feeling that continuing to search would only cause Steve more pain, but he knew exactly what it felt like to lose someone you love and not be able to do a damn thing about it.

“I know you think I'm ridiculous,” Steve broke the silence.

“I don't think you're ridiculous, I just think you're gonna get into some trouble.”

“You don't have to keep doing this with me.”

“I know, but I want to. I wouldn't just abandon you. I just think you might find an answer you don't want,” Sam replied, sounding concerned.

“I need an answer. Any answer. I don't want to keep living in the dark, searching aimlessly.”

Sam sighed. Steve was stubborn. Sometimes it was admirable, but sometimes it was stupid.

Also Sam wasn't sure entirely sure why Steve was searching for Bucky like his life depended on it. He knew they were really good friends, and that he was the last part of Steve’s old life, but Sam knew there was something more to it,. Although, he didn't want to make any assumptions.

“Sometimes life just doesn't give you answers, Steve.”

“I know,” he answered quietly.

They sat in silence for awhile watching people walk by. They had gotten a tip that a guy with a metal arm was in the area. He was probably already gone, if he had ever been there, but Steve still wanted to check out the area. He was hoping he could figure out where Bucky was going in hopes of catching up to him, but it seemed like he didn't want to be found.

“Steve, was there something going on between you two?” Sam asked after his curiousity got the better of him. He decided to keep it vague, though.

Steve's faced hardened for a second, almost like he was scared. Sam figured that might be because he had to hide it back in the 40’s.

“I loved him,” he admitted while avoiding Sam's eyes, “We had to keep it a secret, but we promised to stay by each other's side until the end. I guess that's why I don't want to give up this search.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Sam replied quietly, thinking of Riley.

Steve looked over at him, realizing what he meant. He felt somewhat at ease knowing Sam was like him, but he also felt sad for him. He knew Bucky was out there somewhere, but Sam really lost Riley.

Steve sighed and looked back towards the people walking by. He searched their faces, hoping he'd find Bucky, but he knew that was unlikely. He promised himself he would find Bucky eventually, though, and he could feel he was getting closer. He couldn't give up now.


	2. Day 2 - Barefoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, these stories aren't connected. They're all their own things.

Steve loved running every morning. He wasn't sure if it was the exercise, the not having to think, or his new running partner.

He switched to a new running route a week ago and had come across Sam Wilson. He was the only other person crazy enough to be running before dawn.

Today Sam had beat him to their running route. Steve easily caught up to him and passed him.

“On your left,” he teased Sam as he ran by.

He heard Sam curse behind him and run faster in an attempt to catch up to Steve. He wasn't a super soldier, so of course, he couldn't. Steve did like to tease him sometimes by slowing down until Sam caught up to him, and then sprint off at full speed. Sam found it frustrating, but it did motivate him to go faster.

Now Steve was just about to lap Sam again.

“Don't you dare,” Sam warned, speeding up.

Steve had a goofy grin on his face as he passed Sam, repeating his new signature phrase. Sam looked like he was just about ready to strangle him.

After one last lap, they both collapsed on the ground under the shade of a tree, breathing heavily and sweating.

Sam chuckled, “It's just not fair that you can run that fast.”

“You're just upset because you're slow,” Steve shot back.

“Hey, I run faster than most people. You just aren't human.”

“That is true.”

They laid in the grass in silence, watching the clouds float across the sky, until they regained enough energy to sit up.

Sam had a mischievous smile on his face. “Got any money on you, oldtimer?”

Steve was confused but nodded.

“How about a bet. 50 bucks says you can't run faster than me barefoot,” Sam challenged, confidently.

Steve laughed. “Are you sure you want to take that bet?”

“You're laughing now, but I bet that sidewalk won't feel so good once you're running on it barefoot.”

“Fine. I'll take that bet.”

Sam stood up a smirked. “Alright, Cap, I'm ready.”

Steve slipped off his sneakers and then his socks. He stuffed them in the shoes and tossed them under the tree.

“One lap?” He asked, standing up and preparing to run again.

“One lap. Go!” Sam shouted and took off.

Steve ran after him. He was feeling confident at first, but once his feet hit the sidewalk, he began to feel the pain. The sidewalk was hot and there were many rocks and pebbles in his path. He winced, but continued to run. He might not be able to run tomorrow, but he wasn’t going to give up. It was just one lap.

Steve was struggling to keep up with Sam, meanwhile Sam was giggling like a child while easily outrunning Steve. Steve kept up with Sam all the way to the last stretch. He pushed himself and just barely out ran Sam at the last second.

“Not fair!” Sam shouted, running up to him.

“I beat you,” Steve cheered weakly while he collapsed under the tree again..

“The bet was that I could run faster. I was ahead of you the whole time. I’m not paying.”

“I won.”

Sam lightly kicked Steve’s foot before sitting down beside him.

“You better pay up or I just might steal your shoes and make you walk home like that.”

Steve sighed. “Fine, but I don’t think I can walk home either way. That run really messed up my feet.”

Sam chuckled. “Dumbass. How about I give you a ride home? It will cost you 50 bucks, though.” Steve laughed and accepted Sam’s generosity.

“Can you give me a piggyback ride to the car?” Steve joked.

“Need me to nurse you back to health, too?”

“I wouldn’t mind that, especially if that means seeing more of you.”

Sam’s face got hot. He never imagined he’d meet Captain America, let alone be flirting with him. He stood and started walking away. “I’ll bring my car over, so you don’t have to hurt your poor feet anymore.”

Steve chuckled. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”


	3. Day 3 - Warmth

Bucky glanced out the window beside him. It had been snowing all day and now it looked like it was turning into a blizzard. He started to get nervous. Bucky hated the cold ever since the fall and all the torture of being the Winter Soldier.

Steve also hadn't returned home from his mission yet, and Bucky would freak out if he was trapped in their house all alone, during a blizzard.

He walked over to thermostat and cranked up the heat to help calm himself. Then he grabbed his phone and sent a few frantic text messages to his boyfriend. He didn't get a response, so he went to the bedroom, gathered up all the blankets they had, and brought them out to the living room. He turned on the tv and wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets.

He tried texting Steve again, but he still got no answer. He glanced at the window again. The snow was not slowing down. He turned back to the tv and tried to focus on the movie to distract himself.

“Steve will be home soon,” he whispered to reassure himself, “And I will be okay.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky woke up to a rush of winter air hitting his face. He turned to the door to see Steve in his Captain America suit. He began to feel more at ease.

“Sorry I’m home so late. The debriefing ran a little long. And sorry for not texting back. I tried to get here as fast as possible,” Steve apologized as he took his boots off.

“Just come here.”

“I still need to change, though.”

“Just get over here, punk,” Bucky pleaded. Steve shrugged and started pulling off his suit. Bucky shivered at the sight of Steve standing there in just his underwear. He thought he’d hypothermia if he did that himself.

Steve walked over and joined Bucky in the blanket cocoon. Bucky slid onto Steve’s lap and laid against him. He immediately felt the warmth radiating off his body and it began to warm him, too.

Bucky remembered the days before the war, when Steve was barely skin and bones. He used to always be cold and every winter they’d have to cuddle in a bundle of blankets by the fireplaces to keep warm. Now Steve was like a furnace; always giving off an excessive amount of heat. Bucky loved it, though. Ever since he’s become the Winter Soldier, it seemed like he could never quite escape the cold. It was like his core was solid ice and it just wouldn’t melt, so he was always somewhat cold. Bucky hoped he could eventually feel warm again one day, but for now Steve’s warmth was enough.

“Never leave me during a snowstorm again,” Bucky whispered while his face was buried in blankets.

Steve pulled him closer and placed a few kisses on his neck. “I’ll try not to. I promise.”

“I love you.” Bucky turned just enough to see Steve’s face.

Steve smiled brightly at his boyfriend. “I love you, too, jerk.”

“Punk,” Bucky whispered back before being pulled into a kiss.


	4. Day 4 - Compliment

The bar Steve was in was dark and loud, but he felt relaxed. He was sipping on a beer while watching Bucky dance across the room with whoever would join him. He was glad Bucky was out having fun.

He turned back to the bar to order another drink when he caught a guy across the bar watching him. He gave a friendly smile and ordered another beer. He turned back to watch Bucky dance. He now had 3 girls dancing around him. Steve chuckled to himself.

Moments later, the guy from across the bar sat down next to him. Steve quirked his eyebrow and turned slightly towards him.

“Man, your eyes are so blue,” the man complimented.

Steve blushed. He wasn’t expecting such a sincere compliment. He usually got cheesy pickup lines from mediocre guys, but this wasn’t just another mediocre guy. He was handsome and even though his eyes were dark brown, Steve thought they were beautiful, too.

He looked away suddenly, unable to say anything. He’s never been rendered silent by a stranger.

“I’m Sam,” he broke the silence.

“Steve,” he stated, bringing his gaze back up to the man’s face.

Sam pointed over at Bucky on the dancefloor. “Is that your boyfriend?”

Bucky was now dancing with some guy. He didn’t stick with dancing partners for very long.

Steve smiled. “No. He’s my best friend.”

“Okay, good. I was gonna be very upset if you already had a boyfriend,” Sam admitted.

Steve smirked. “How do you know I don’t have a boyfriend? Or that I’m into guys?”

“Oh, I can tell,” he replied vaguely.

This guy was very confident and it somewhat intimidated Steve. He was a big guy and usually he did the intimidating.

Sam finished off his drink. “You wanna get out of here? Or are you the kind of guy who likes to date first?”

“I would love to, but-” Sam gave him a disappointed face “-I can’t abandon my friend. He can’t be trusted when drunk,” Steve said while looking over at Bucky again with another dance partner.

“So, date?”

“Yes.” Steve smiled and traded phone numbers with the handsome man.

Sam stood and took a few steps towards the door before turning around. He went right up to Steve, grabbed his neck, and kissed him passionately.

Steve was in shock, but immediately kissed back. It was a pleasant surprise and he was almost upset when Sam pulled away.

Sam winked at Steve. “Since you couldn’t abandon your friend.”

Then he walked out. Steve was definitely flustered. He had never experienced anything like that. And now he couldn’t wait for his date.


End file.
